Kujou Hikari
Kujou Hikari '(九条ひかり ''Kujou Hikari) (or 'Hillary Sunnyville '''in the English Dub) is one of the main characters in ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel. She is a woman who always thinks of others. Her alter ego is 'Shiny Luminous '(シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu), the Life of the Queen of Light. Her catchphrase is 'Reach for the stars. '(星に手を伸ばす。''Hoshi ni tewonobasu.). Appearance Hikari has long, blonde hair and yellow eyes. She wears her hair in a side braid, and wears gold sleeper earrings. Her casual clothes consists of a yellow shirt with jeans that stop just below her knees. She also wears pink slip-on shoes. As Shiny Luminous, Hikari's braided hairstyle was formed into large and shaggy twin ponytails, with pink bows and red hearts, that reach her thighs. Like Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam, Shiny Luminous wears golden heart-shaped earrings. Shiny Luminous's dress was pink with a red glossy heart attached to the top of her dress. The ruffles are added to her shawls and the bottom of her dress. A yellow ribbon with a red heart was attached to her waist loosely, that hold the Touch Commune, where Pollun was located. She even wears pale pink arm warmers,and wears pinks shoes and pale pink legwarmers with a red heart at the top and a small deep pink bow in each. Personality Hikari is a mysterious but sweet and gentle person who always thinks of others. When her best friends, Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka, disappeared, Hikari decided to keep Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami, their daughters, into her care. She dreams of the girls one day reuniting with their mothers. Typically a very nice, caring, and polite girl, she is also naive due to memory loss from ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. She never gets angry in her regular form, which tends to make some people worry. History The Births of the New Cures Hikari was waiting for Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami outside her door, and kept staring at the sky. When the girls arrived, Hikari led them inside and gave the girls time to change into their special clothes to fight. As the girls started training, Aika and Masami were then sucked into another world. Hikari was left alone, but we don't see much of her now. When Aika and Masami returned, Hikari was waiting with two creatures. The creatures introduced themselves as Mipple, Pollun and Lulun, who were fairies from the Garden of Light. Mepple says that the bigger girl she had seen was actually her mother, Misumi Nagisa, and her best friend, Masami's mother, Yukishiro Honoka, before they went missing. Mepple and Mipple had separated from the two best friends and were sent to the Garden of Rainbows to find Shiny Luminous, who in this case, was Hikari herself. Hikari backed the fairies up by transforming with Pollun into Shiny Luminous. Luminous then gave Aika and Masami a mission: to track down their mothers and free them from the Dark Zone. As soon as they agreed, Mepple and Mipple changed into communes, into the Jewel Communes. Just then, Aika and Masami transformed together, into the Pretty Cures of the Sun and Moon, Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam! Relationships 'Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka - '''Hikari revealed that Nagisa and Honoka met Hikari at Akane's stall. Since becoming Shiny Luminous, the three have become good friends, and have shown her many things during her time in the Garden of Rainbows. 'Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami - 'Hikari has cared for the duo since she was little, and Hikari was the one who set Aika and Masami on their mission to save their mothers. Hikari cares for the two like a true mother. 'Pollun - 'She becomes friends with Pollun, one of two mascots that she stays with. Hikari never yelled at Pollun, which worried the latter since getting mad at a friend means they care about him/her. 'Lulun - Hikari has a motherly relationship with the second mascot she stays with, Lulun. She cares about her a lot and will try to protect her with the strength she has, as shown when she got lost in an amusement park and later found her attacked by Circulas. Fujita Akane - She has a small relationship with Akane because of working at her stall and Akane refers to Hikari to her cousin. Shiny Luminous Shiny Luminous '(シャイニルミナス ''Shaini Ruminasu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hikari. She controls the power of light. She can transform by saying the phrase, "Luminous! Shining Stream!" Her main attack is Shining Star, which she can only perform in her Forever Form. Attacks 'Shining Star '(シャイニングスター Shainingu Sutā) is Shiny Luminous' main attack, which can only be used with the Luminous Key inserted into her Luminous Heart Baton. 'Lumiere Star '(リュミエールスター Ryumiēru Sutā) is Shiny Luminous' second attack, which can only be used with the Lumiere Key inserted into her Luminous Heart Baton. 'Angel Star '(エンジェルスター Enjeru Sutā) is Shiny Luminous' third attack, which can only be used with the Angel Key inserted into her Luminous Heart Baton. 'Heart-Throbbing Jewel Attack '(ハートスロッビングジュエルアタック Hāto-Surobbingu Jueru Atakku) is Shiny Luminous' attack with Cure Sunburst and Cure Moonbeam, which can only be performed into their Forever Forms, and the Sunshine and Moonlight Keys inserted into their Cure Sky Sticks, and the Lumiere Key inserted into the Luminous Heart Baton. 'Extreme Heart Sky Jewel '(エクストリームハートスカイジュエル Ekusutorīmu Hāto Sukai Jueru) is Shiny Luminous' attack with Cure Sunburst, Cure Moonbeam, Cure Black and Cure White, which can only be used in their Forever Forms, and the Sunset, Glittering Moon, Angel, Yin and Yang Keys inserted into the Cure Sky Sticks, Luminous Heart Baton and Earth Light Wands. Etymology '''Kujou (九条): Ku (九) translates to "nine", and jou (条) translates to "article; clause; condition". Hikari (ひかり): Hikari ''is both a name and word that means "light". Therefore, Kujou Hikari means "nine article light". This could be a pun because he use of the number nine could be a loose reference to the Queen splitting herself into multiple parts in ''Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, particularly since nine is divisible by three, the number of parts the Queen divided herself into. The jou may also refer to her role as the life of the Queen; queen in Japanese is jouou. Shiny Luminous' powers are also based on light. Shiny Luminous ''means giving off light; bright or shining. Her name was changed to '''Hillary Sunnyville '''for the English Dub. '''Hillary '''is a given and family name, derived from the Latin hilarius meaning "cheerful", from hilaris, "cheerful, merry" which comes from the Greek ἱλαρός (hilaros), "cheerful, merry", which in turn comes from ἵλαος (hilaos), "propitious, gracious". '''Sunnyville '''is a pun on her alter ego Shiny Luminous, meaning "sunny village". Songs Hikari's voice actress, Tanaka Rie, has participated in several character songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Imai Asami, Hamasaki Ayumi, Honno Yoko and Yukana, the voice actresses for Fujimura Aika, Tanaka Masami, Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka. Singles * Watashi wa Hikari * Sunset☆realise * Arigatou * ~To be continued~ Duets * Max Heart de GO GO GO!! (''along with the voice actresses of Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka) * Best I Can Do (along with the voice actress of Fujimura Aika) * My Shining Star (along with the voice actress of Tanaka Masami) * Start All Over (along with the voice actresses of Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami) * Love Is The Key (along with the voice actresses of Fujimura Aika, Tanaka Masami, Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka) Quotes The following quotes are quotes said by Hikari: * "Shining life, Shiny Luminous! The light's heart and the light's will, for the sake of uniting all as one!" - Shiny Luminous introduces herself. * "Tracking down Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka and freeing them from the Dark Zone will be your mission." - Hikari giving Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami their mission. * "Reach for the stars." - Hikari to Aika and Masami when they began to give up. * "The world is about challenging yourself, but when you've finished, there is always a surprise in store for you." - Shiny Luminous to the Dark King about the world. Trivia * Hikari is the first non-Cure ever to have the ability to transform and have a role equal to Pretty Cure, followed up by Milky Rose. Coincidentally, both are not human during the first season, but became one in the sequel. * She is the first non-lead Cure to wear a pink dress. * Even though her dress is pink, her real theme color is yellow. (Notice by the belt's color) * Hikari is the first main character to have two mascots that exclusively give her power, Pollun and Lulun. * Hikari's birthday falls on September 9, which is a reference to her family name, Kujou means nine. ** Her zodiac is Virgo. ** Hikari's birthday is the same as Gokudera Hayato's birthday from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn. * In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Hikari is represented by the oxalis, which symbolizes joy and kindness in the Language of Flowers. * Hikari is very similar to Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade. * Hikari is the first Pretty Cure to wear her hair in a braid, eventually being followed by Hishikawa Rikka/Cure Diamond and Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid. * Hikari appeared as Shiny Luminous to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 21 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Gallery Official Art/Profile Hikari.dreamlive.png|Shiny Luminous' stance HikariAliceCurse.jpg|Hikari as Alice in Wonderland in the Fairytale Curse Screenshots Kujou Hikari Shiny Luminous Previews Category:Cures Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Yellow Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Characters Category:Non-Cures